Laval
"For the tribes - and for Chima" — Laval Laval is a member and prince of the Lion Tribe. Laval is the headstrong prince of the Lion Tribe who still has a lot to learn about what it means to be a leader. He may want others to see him as a powerful and responsible adult, but he’s still a big kid at heart. Duty doesn’t always take priority over having a good time. But what’s the harm in pulling a little prank every so often? Like a lot of kids, he has an insatiable curiosity and a relentless flair for challenging the rules. This can be a problem since the Lions are all about following and enforcing rules. Can Laval figure this out and become the great warrior and lead his tribe? LEGO.com Description The prince of the Lion tribe, Laval was once very headstrong and more interested in having a good time than anything else. But the battles over CHI have helped him to grow up a little bit. While he still loves nothing more than a new adventure or a chance to have fun, he also understands more about the duties and responsibilities of a prince. He showed that by his willingness to put the past aside and ally with Cragger against a common threat. As the leader of a new, united team of heroes, the fate of Chima rests on his shoulders. Relationships * Lagravis - Laval has a loving bond with his father. * Lavertus''' '- Laval didn't get to know much about his Uncle. * Li'ella - Laval falls in love with her when he first saw her. Gallery of Variations 250px-Laval C.png|Gold Armour LavalBigSilverAmor.png|Big Silver Armour Laval_Outlands.PNG|Outlands Laval_Legend_Beast.PNG|Legend Beast Screen_Shot_2014-06-13_at_9.44.32_AM.png|Fire (Without Armour) Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.32.17 AM.png|Fire LavalFireWings MuchBetterLook.png|Fire Wings Set Appearances * 70005 Laval's Royal Fighter * 70010 The Lion CHI Temple * 70123 Lion Legend Beast * 70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger * 70134 Lavertus' Outland Base * 70144 Laval's Fire Lion Speedorz * 70156 Fire vs. Ice Ultrabuilds * 70200 CHI Laval * 70206 CHI Laval Notes *Lavertus is Laval's Uncle. * Laval's Father is actually Lagravis * Laval is a member of the Court of Tribes. * Li'ella is an interest to Laval, but Li'ella's father Tormak does not approve. Gallery 180px-Laval_cragger.png|'Laval''' with his Best Friend, Cragger 180px-Laval_using_Chi.jpg|Laval using some CHI 98px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.20.38_PM.png|Laval's Outlands Variant in The Animated Series Screenshot_2014-01-07_15.53.21.png|Laval with the Shadow Valious given to him by Lavertus in Episode 25 Screen_Shot_2014-05-24_at_9.09.04_AM.png|In Season 3 of the Animated Series 'Tiny Tail'.jpg|Tiny Tail cn chima pet names 30_mp4.jpg|Cragger and Laval arguing Cragger and Laval supporting Dom de la Woosh.jpg|Laval and Cragger supporting Dom de la Woosh Laval vs. Croc Tribe.png|Laval against the entire Crocodile Tribe 200px-0,346,20,193-Laval and liella.png|Laval and Li'ella 180px-Laval_Fig.png|Laval CGI Art 250px-Laval_C.png|The Minifigure GEDC2038.JPG|His Front Printing and Face GEDC2039.JPG|His Back Printing and Alternate Face Laval desktop 800X600.jpg|Wallpaper of Laval 149px-Laval.png|The Outlands Minifigure 20141109_121300.jpg|Front Printing (Outlands) 20141109_121307.jpg|Back Printing (Outlands) Lavall2.jpg Fire_vs_Ice_Art.jpg|Laval and Fluminox facing Sir Fangar Chi Laval vs Chi Sir Fangar Poster.PNG|CHI Laval vs. CHI Sir Fangar lavalfiree.jpg Fire Laval Poster 2.PNG 20141109_120624.jpg|Front Printing (Fire) 20141109_120631.jpg|Back Printing (Fire) Laval Fire Chi Up!.jpg thumbnail_58830.png Fire Laval CGI.png Laval, Cragger and Eris Meet Fluminox.png|Laval, Cragger and Eris in Phoenix Temple Laval and Cragger with Reegull.jpg Laval, Cragger and Eris (Season 3).jpg Character Video ] Category:Lion Tribe Category:One Chi to Rule Category:Relationships Category:In Love Category:Princes and Princesses Category:Land of Chima